


What Holds True

by 88dragons



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A play, Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, And I mean fluffy, And a boat, Boys Kissing, Did I mention fluffiness galore?, Established Relationship, Hannibal is way out of character, I COULDN'T HELP IT, It will be at some point, Kinda Au-ish, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not an Opera, Oh and I should mention cannibalism, Oral Sex, Rated M, Romance, Staying true to characters is not something I am good at, The way it should be!, There are dogs in here also, This is going to be some fluffy stuff, Unless I am inventing them myself, Will is adorable, Will/Hannibal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88dragons/pseuds/88dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal both come to terms with how much they care for and cannot live without the other one.  And how everyone else must learn  to DEAL WITH IT!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getaways and Bargains

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been swimming around in my head for a bit of time. I don't really recall how long because I watched every episode, honestly I did, but I can't remember most of them. My dearest friend in the entire world pre-ordered the season for me, but there is no date yet for it in the states, so I can't rewatch until I get the Blu-Ray. I have sucky, sucky dialup because I live in the backwood boonies so no streaming of anything for me. I hope you enjoy. I have written fanfiction before but not for this fandom, and I am new to the whole guy/guy thing. Also, I am a freak when it comes to being accurate on certain things, and I can't really remember what the layout of Hannibal's kitchen, house, office is except in the few pictures I can find, so forgive me please! Wish me luck!!!

"I got my boat finished," Will stated out of the blue. He was very into eating the dish that Hannibal had set out before him. He couldn't recall the name of it, but it was one of the best damn things he had ever eaten. It had taken all his willpower not to shovel the food into his mouth like he was a savage.

"That's good, Will," Hannibal commented with a nod. Of course, he ate much differently than Will was. All refined and in control, as per usual, but he hadn't been giving his companion any looks of distaste, so Will continued on. While Hannibal's plate was still over half full, Will only had a few more bites. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Sail it!" Will answered. He was proud of himself for having enough wits about himself to swallow before speaking. Talking with a mouth full of food was rude after all. "Now that the school year is over for the summer, I want to take her out and do some fishing and relax and forget about blood, dead bodies, and serial killers." Will paused, staring at a spot on the table somewhere between himself and Lecter. "You could go with me." He said the words in barely a whisper, and very rushed, but Hannibal heard him just the same. 

"I thought you wanted to forget about serial killers.' Delivered with a voice so even and with just a slight hint of amusement. 

Will huffed, setting his fork down on the empty plate gently so not to clatter against the fine china plate. "Very funny. I meant every other serial killer besides you."

"Thank you," Hannibal said, his voice full of more amusement. "I have to admit, though, that I have never been on a fishing trip." The last two words were said at length.

Will glanced up, meeting his eyes for a good twenty seconds before ducking his head again to focus on his empty plate. He couldn't help but wonder what they were having for dessert. "I figured as much."

"You aren't going to bring your dogs, are you?" Hannibal was cutting a bite off of his fillet, looking down, when Will glanced up again.

"You and me on a boat with 7 dogs? And I thought I was the crazy one."

Hannibal let out a very ungentlemanly snort, but then cleared his throat iwith indignity. "How many times do I have to tell you, dear Will, you are not crazy?"  


Will sighed, taking the napkin set across his lap, folding it, and placing it on top of his empty plate. "Alana will look after them for a few days. I still have a few things to do like clean, stock supplies, check this and that and then clean some more. That should give you at least a week to..." He trailed off. Was he being too presumptuous? Hannibal had agreed to go, but he might not be open to going in the middle of the week. He did have patients to see. His job did not stop just because it was summer.

"Clear my schedule?" Hannibal finished for him. He took a slow drink of his wine, savoring the taste before setting the glass back down on the table. "That will not be too difficult for me to do.” 

"We could leave next Thursday morning and come back that following Sunday." Will had wanted it to sound definite, but it came out sounding like a question.

"That is perfect, Will. May I then ask that once we return you will accompany me to the opera?'

Will managed to hold in his second sigh, one of displeasure. He knew there would be a catch to how easily Hannibal had agreed. 

"Okay. I'll go. I'll dress up for the opera and you can dress down for a fishing trip.”

“Then it is settled. I just have one question: how big is the kitchen on this boat of yours?”

Will managed to hide the grin that split across his face. He was really looking forward to the trip, if only to see his lover out of his element.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wonders if he should have bought the damn boat that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this boat from an actual listing on some site. Here is the link if you are curious as to what it looks like:  
> http://www.boatquest.com/listing/25205/1998-37-ft-dot--sea-ray-37-aft-cabin.html.  
> I decided to go ahead and post this today before the race starts (Yes, I am a NASCAR fan). I will wrote more after said race and post tomorrow.

Will stares at the boat as it sits in the dock, gentle waves lapping at its hull, and wonders why he bought such a boat.

Well, he knows why he did. He bought it to relax on. To go fishing on…

Oh, hell, he bought it because of Hannibal.

There were other, smaller boats that Will would have preferred. And his mind had been set on buying one of those. Not anything fancy, just something for him to get out on the open water in.

But no, none of those were good enough. None of them would have been good enough for Hannibal.

Sure, the man wouldn’t have complained. He may have wrinkled his nose a little bit at one of those other boats, but nothing too obvious for that would be rude. He would have boarded the boat, stayed with Will on the boat, cooked in the small galley, ate at the small table, slept in the bed with Will, but Will would have known even if Hannibal choose not to show it in any way that his lover did not like the boat. 

So that was why he was now staring at a Sea Ray 37 Aft Cabin Yacht. One he had had to go all the way to Charleston to get. One with not one but two staterooms, one of them with a queen sized cedar lined island bed, two heads, and a large enough galley so a certain someone would be able to cook in style, at least as much as was allowed. It had granite countertops and tables. A three burner electric stove, a full sized refrigerator, bottle storage, and a convection oven. A walk in pantry, for crying out loud. There was even a washer and dryer. And a Wal-Vac. It had cost a hell of a lot more than he had wanted to pay for a used boat. A lot more. At least he had not had to do a lot of work on it, or even the motors (which there were two). The generator was state of the art as was the generator. All he had to do really was paint it and rename it. All white except for the dark blue line far up the hull. 

He had named it _My Design._

He had considered naming it _Hannibal Lecter: the Man Whom Apparently My World Revolves Around._ But it would have taken too long to paint and taken up most of the hull. He was sure Hannibal would get the unsubtle subtlety anyway. 

He had cleaned it himself very thoroughly. And then inspected it top to bottom and then cleaned it again just to make sure. He had stocked the wet bar as affluently as he was able to (though he could not way, shape, or form afford the stuff Hannibal preferred, but he did the best that he could), bought the best sheets and pillows he could afford (hopefully they would break in both beds, if he had his way), and gotten the best towels and soap for both of the heads, the master one having a stall shower. 

Standing there, knowing he had done everything he could to make this as pleasant as possible for Hannibal, he had to force himself not to call the whole thing off.

Will sighed, his hands clenched into fists in the pockets of the light jacket he wore. Alana had already agreed to take care of his pack of mutts. When she had asked him where he was going, he had told her, just not everything. She would find out about him and Hannibal eventually. He didn’t feel the need to clue her in now.

There was no need to clue anyone in. He had every right to be happy and not spread it all over the Eastern Seaboard.

Just then his phone rang. He didn’t need to look at the screen to tell him who was calling. Smiling a little as he placed the phone to his ear, he said: “Hello, Hannibal.”

“Hello, Will.” Why did this man’s voice calm him and excite him at the same time? “How are you, dearest?”

“I’m fine,” Will answered and he actually was. The excitement about the trip was coming back in full force. “Just a few last minute touches on the boat. And you?” It always paid to be polite.

“Quite well, although I must inform you that I will be a little late getting home this evening. I have an emergency concerning one of my patients, but I won’t be terribly long. Will you be alright about supper until I get home?”

“Sure,” Will said. He shrugged. “I won’t starve or anything.”

“I should hope not.” That little bit of amusement again. “Then I will see you when I get home.”

They said their good-byes and Will tucked his phone back into his back pocket. He had to wonder exactly what kind of emergency Hannibal had concerning a patient, as the man had so eloquently put it, and Will had wanted to ask, but decided against it. If Hannibal had wanted him to know then he would have told him, as simple as that.

He left the marina, got into his car, and drove back to Hannibal’s house. Though he spent a lot of time here, it was still just Hannibal’s house. There was a part of him that wished it was officially theirs, their home, their house, their fortress of solitude so-to-speak, but there was still that other part of him that was terrified of that notion. 

He hung his jacket up in the closet by the door and went into the kitchen. It was nearly 6:30 and while he had told Hannibal he would be okay, his stomach grumbled in protest. He took the opportunity of being alone in the house to take a spoon and eat right out of the container of ice cream. He almost took it upstairs and ate it on the bed while staring at the maroon colored walls, but thought that was taking it a bit far. He really wanted to do that, but knowing his luck he would get ice cream on the bedspread and he was not looking forward to having to explain that. 

He learned that brain freeze is not a great sensation and that ice cream, while good in its own right, is a poor substitute for his lover’s cooking. 

He took a shower, all heat, and steam. He drew shapes on the moisture covered glass doors. After he dried himself with a very soft and plush towel, he wiped away all evidence of his designs. 

Downstairs once again he turned on the TV, avoiding the news channels. Hannibal had bought the TV as a surprise for Will a few months back. It was so Will would have some form of entertainment while Hannibal read. Though he had an air of disregard for the thing, Hannibal wasn’t beyond commenting on certain things that caught his attention, and Will had noticed him glancing over the book he was reading at a movie Will had been watching on several occasions. It made Will smile.

He heard the engine of Hannibal’s Bentley before he saw the headlights. Seconds later he was standing in front of the door, hearing the silence of the engine and the soft close of the car door, not embarrassed at all that he had jumped up and ran like a child. Or a person in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I appreciate the comments. Everyone is so nice!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal figures something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they are going to get on that damn boat very soon.

Hannibal felt a tiny bit guilty and he couldn’t understand exactly why. Yes, he had lied to Will. There had been no emergency with a patient. But he had withheld the truth of Will many times before, much larger lies then this had passed from his lips to Will’s ears, and he had been forgiven for those. He would be forgiven for this one. He had no doubt of that fact.

No, what bothered him was the true reason why he had lied. That bothered him most severely.

His last patient had left and he had decided to take a few moments before going home to sit at his desk and work in his sketch book. A few moments had turned into half an hour and his work had become several pages

He paused at that moment, his brow furrowed slightly. Setting aside the pencil in his hand, he leafed through the drawings slowly, remembering each and everyone and the day he had drawn them. He drew, sketched, whatever had managed to captivate his attention and apparently what had captived him wholly, and completely over the past few weeks was Will Graham. 

That in and of itself was not a surprise to him. He had been captivated by the man since they had met. The evidence was in other sketch books that he had here in his office and at home.

But those had other things in them as well. Not just Will. Various things, that had only caught his attention just enough to be put to paper, and then gone, only to be remembered when looked upon.

The current one and the one before it were all Will. Will sleeping, Will staring off into space, his smile, his eyes. It was as if Hannibal wanted to capture every single flicker of emotion, every nuance, every tiny little thing. 

He had closed the book and pushed it aside to its place on his desk. He had called Will, told him that he would be late, and gave a reason he knew his partner would not question. He had then folded his hands before him and sat to deliberate on his current situation.

His mind was like a maze. A maze with many twists and turns. And those twists and turns led to doors, doors only he could find and open, and beyond those doors were collections of information, ideas, and memories, all categorized, all with their specific places. Nothing ever crossed over to another area, nothing was out of place.

But as he sat there, he realized that was no longer true. Yes, everything was in its place, but nearly every room in his perfectly structured mind had been infested. No, that was not the right word. Will Graham was not a plague of locusts that needed to be destroyed. But he was there, overshadowing so much of what Hannibal knew, what he felt, and saw. It was as if Will had been inside his head, gone through every door, and left some small trace of himself everywhere. There was no mistaking it as he withdrew from within himself and sat back in his chair, his brow furrowing deeper.

There was a chance, and undeniable, unbelievable chance that he was falling in love with Will Graham.

He knew he should have killed Will Graham when he had the chance.

He could still do it and then repair the damage before it became irrevocable. He could put a concoction of his own design into a glass of wine and no autopsy would find a trace of it. He could snap Will’s neck like a twig. He could bash his head against the marble countertop in the kitchen, over and over and over again. He could smother him with a pillow while he slept. No one would ever find the body and no one was privy to their relationship. No one would know. And such a glorious feast his beautiful Will would make!  
He knew that would never happen. The thoughts were gone as quickly as they appeared, and made him shiver. _Made. Him. Shiver._ It was obvious now. The damage had already been done. It was already beyond the point of repair. Will Graham was a part of his world, a part of himself that he would not allow to be taken from him, not by anyone, not even himself. He belonged to Will just as much as Will belonged to him. He could see that now. 

He wondered when the exact moment had happened. When had the wall about him, that he had so carefully built and fortified, shivered? He could name several times if he attempted to, but it was of little importance now. What had been done was done. There was no turning from it now.

Standing from his chair, Hannibal Lecter sighed in his resignation to his fate. 

__________

It should have bothered him, this new development, but it didn’t. 

If it hadn’t been perfectly clear before, than it certainly was the second he opened the door to find his beautiful boy waiting for him just beyond.

His eyes were fixated on the vision of perfection before him. Will did not believe he was anywhere near perfect. He certainly had no notion of himself. Hannibal would have to fix that. He _needed_ to fix that. He sat his briefcase on the floor, pulled his very expensive overcoat off and dropped it on top of the briefcase, his keys following soon after, and actually used his foot to close the door, all in a span of 10 seconds.

Will was looking at him like he had lost his mind, and Hannibal was starting to believe he had. He crossed the small distance between them, took Will’s face in-between his hands, and proceeded to kiss him like they had been deprived of each other for months. Or like he was a man who had just walked countless miles through a scorching desert, and came upon an oasis of clear, cool water.

Will’s surprise caused him to freeze on the spot, but it was short-lived, and then he was kissing back, opening his lips to the slightest probe from Hannibal, as if he were a man as parched as his lover, throwing his arms around Hannibal’s neck, stretching out on his tiptoes to get closer, to wrap tighter. A hand laced through his hair, gripping at the back of his head, titling him enough to deepen the kiss.

It lasted until breath was scarce and they were forced apart, but only so far. The much needed air was shared. Hannibal could feel what was exhaled from Will’s lungs be inhaled directly into his, sending more and more of this man into him, melting with the very fiber of his being, coursing through his veins like a drug, embedding into the very wisps of his soul.

And that was the final straw. That was the final bow as the curtain came down. He was now a hopeless romantic.

“Hello to you, too,” Will stated. His voice was hoarse, his mouth red from the assault, but turned up into a grin that Hannibal had no choice but to call ‘goofy’, his eyes literally twinkling with desire and just enough mischief to let Hannibal know that this night was going to be very interesting.

“Food first,” Hannibal said, his voice somehow managing to sound somewhat normal. He still had some power after all. “I was thinking of Tournedos Rossini, a bottle of vin de Bourgogne, followed by Profiteroles for dessert.” He reluctantly released Will and made his way to the kitchen. He paused, not turning. “I hope you did not eat too much of that blueberry ice cream.”

Will chuckled. “No, just a few spoonfuls.” His bare feet made no sound as he followed Hannibal into the kitchen. “And after dinner and desert? What then?” His voice had taken on a teasing note that Hannibal found quite appealing.

“Well, I believe that is already apparent. Don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to be a tease, but I have to be perfectly honest. I have never written a guy on guy sex scene before. Hell, I have only written one sex scene in the 20 years that I have been writing and that was last year. So, I am kinda nervous about it, so it might take me a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest friend in the whole wide world was supposed to read this for me before I posted it, but apparently she is off doing her book promotion and failed to mention to me that it was today, so I am posting it anyway.
> 
> I caught my mistake. East. West. I am so daft sometimes.

Dinner had been wonderful as was usual. And food tasted so much better when it was cooked by someone with a need for perfection and when prepared with love.

Will was excepting that now. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved Hannibal, and had for some time. Maybe even since they had first met, though he had claimed disinterest. He was far from not finding the man interesting. Very far.

He found himself captivated by everything Hannibal did. He could sit and watch him for hours, and usually did when a meal was being prepared. But that wasn’t the only thing he watched. He watched Hannibal when he was reading, when he was cleaning, and when he was sleeping. On those nights that Will found it hard to sleep himself. The other man’s presence beside him was enough to keep the monsters at bay, and Will had no trouble sleeping as long as the man was beside him in the large bed. He especially had no problem finding sleep after the mind-blowing sex they had most nights. Still, there were a few times when sleep would not find him so easily, even if he could still fell Hannibal’s hands on him, with his lips still swollen and red, and his body still trying to come down from the euphoria. So, he would lie there as still as he could until he was sure his lover was asleep, and then he would sit up as carefully as he could and watch Hannibal. Even if he could not physically see him, if there was no moon in the night sky outside of the window, he could still _see_ him. 

There wasn’t anything that Hannibal did that didn’t captivate Will. He was elegant, sophisticated, sure in his every move and how he did things. So why did Hannibal like to look at Will? Why would Will look up from reading or watching TV, to find Hannibal watching him, a smile on his face, and lust in his eyes. What was it about Will with his unruly hair, his untidy clothes, and his awkwardness that made a man like Hannibal look at him like that? It was a mystery.

One only Hannibal seemed to have the answer to. Will wondered if he would ever be able to understand.

Once dinner was on the table, they ate in silence, as they did most nights. Considering how much Hannibal wanted him to talk about the cases Jack called him in on and how viewing the crime scenes made him feel, they usually took a break from all that at the dinner table unless Will was still bothered by what he had seen that day. But he had not been called by Jack for five days now and would not be until next week. Just one more day and Will and Hannibal would be on the boat and far away from any crime scenes that happened to be found. 

Will would not be surprised if Hannibal left one just to try and drive Jack mad.

Will helped with the dishes. He enjoyed helping, and not just because he was not allowed to help cook. At least not beyond shredding cheese and chopping up the occasional vegetable now and then. He had seemed to master tomatoes and onions to Hannibal’s liking, although that had been a much more difficult process than it should have been. Will tried not to think of his partner as exceedingly picky, but some things just could not be denied. But Will seemed to be very adequate at washing dishes and since he hadn’t broken one in a few weeks, he was quite happy to do what he could.

As Will was watching the water drain out of the sink so he could wipe down the stainless steel, he felt arms come around his waist from behind, pulling his back tight against a strong chest, as soft lips brushed the curve of his ear.

“The sinks not clean,” Will said, his breath hitching in his throat. Will didn’t really give a damn if the sink was clean or not at that moment.

Apparently, Hannibal didn’t either because his hands were not staying on Will’s midsection. In fact, one had snuck under Will’s shirt and was stroking the flesh there while the other one had taken a more southern route. Will gasped, dropping the towel he had been holding into the sink and reaching back to grab whatever he could reach of the man behind him. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Hannibal’s voice was thicker than usual, his accent more pronounced. He brushed his lips against the area right below Will’s ear and the younger man had to hold on tighter as his knees weakened. “All that truly matters to me is you, Will, and what you want.” Sharp teeth nipped where lips had just been. Will ground his hips back against the hardness he felt coming alive against his backside. “So, what do you want, my dear, sweet boy?”

“I want you.” Will would think that would be obvious, but he also knew that Hannibal liked to tease him. 

“You know very well that is not good enough.” The playful nip was replaced with a painful full-on bite. Instead of wincing at the pain, Will moaned, leaning his head back on Hannibal’s shoulder briefly before releasing his iron grip on the psychiatrist’s clothing, pulling his body away from the one behind him, just enough to turn around and press flush up against him again.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you like to hear me use vulgar words,” Will said, his jaw clenched tight, the words being forced out through his teeth. Anything to keep from saying those words that he knew Hannibal wanted to hear in spite of their impropriety. Anything to keep from begging, at least for long enough to give the illusion that he had some small amount of willpower. He was well aware that the light-haired man now trailing a line of soft kisses and sharp nips on his jaw line liked it when he played hard to get. 

“I must admit that in spite of my propriety and endeavor to a certain high level of decorum, every once in a while I find it stimulating, to say the least, to engage in a little incivility,” Hannibal answered. Will knew two things that were definitely true: one was that the words spoken to him were as true as the sun rising in west and setting in the east and the second thing was that this man’s voice was obliterating what little fight Will had in him. Playing hard to get with Hannibal was…well, _hard_.

_Fine_ , Will said to himself, _we’ll do it his way!_ If only just for the fact that he wanted to get to it already. “I want you take me upstairs, strip me naked, and fuck me senseless.”

“Now, was that so hard?” Hannibal asked, taking Will by the hand and leading him upstairs. 

As Will followed, he went over in his mind the ways he knew how, proven methods, to wipe that smug look off of his lover’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plenty of gifs and pics of Mads, Hugh, and them some of them from the show, but I can't find any sound clips. Does anybody know where I can find some to download? I like to hear the voices in my head while I write, and all I can hear is Hugh from Ella Enchanted and that throws me off.  
> And I meant their voices in my head. The regular voices in my head don't mimic very well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one! Enjoy!

Will hasn’t allowed anyone to get close enough to him or to know him well enough over the years, and because of that, there are some things he didn’t even know about himself. For example, the morning after the first time that he and Hannibal had slept together, all those months ago, Will had discovered he was ticklish. Not on the bottoms of his feet, or his ribs, or any of the normal places that one was ticklish. No. Not Will Graham. He was ticklish just below his bellybutton. Just right below it, in a small area no larger than a silver dollar. It was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

And apparently, he was only ticklish there at certain times, because he was sure that his lover had touched that area with fingers, tongue, lips, and teeth on several instances that night, and he hadn’t reacted except in arousal and enjoyment. It wasn’t until the next morning, when he was spread out across the large bed and just waking up from the most wondrous night of sleep he had had in who knows how long, when Hannibal had placed his hand on his stomach and then began to movie it down, that Will came to the understanding that there was a part of his body that was a little more touchy than the others.

He had yelped, a fit of laughter overtaking him, and then proceeded to curl up into a ball on his right side, back to his bedmate, and try to stifle the giggles that would not relent. 

Once he had gained control of himself and the fit had passed, he had been so embarrassed. Apologizing and unable to believe he had reacted as he had.

Hannibal had thought it was adorable. 

There had been occasions since when Will had just been standing around, staring into space, or out a window, and Hannibal came up behind him, and for no reason at all except to see the younger man’s reaction, just poked him in that small area below his bellybutton with the tip of a finger. Will guessed that the man thought it was quite amusing to watch his reaction when this happened. Sometimes, Will just bent at the waste, his hands covering the area against another assault, laughing because he couldn’t help it. There were a few times when he ended up in the floor, curled up in a ball.

For a time after each of these incidents, Will would be cautious around his lover, jerking when he felt as if Hannibal was going to do it again. The psychiatrist also thought this was rather humorous in itself. 

So, until Will was aroused, his mind wrapped up in the ecstasy of their lovemaking, Hannibal left that area well enough alone, not wanting to send Will into a fit of giggles and ruin the mood. Because it definitely could ruin the mood, no matter how endearing it was at any other time.

Hannibal found that he could use that area to distract Will while he prepared him. It was amazing how that same area could produce two different reactions in one person. By manipulating that small area during sex, it became an erogenous zone, causing the younger man to whimper and moan, arch, and tremble, diverting his attention from the act of being stretched, thus eliminating discomfort and pain associated with the undertaking. In fact, sometimes it worked so well, Will was surprised when Hannibal thrust into him, unable to remember being prepared for it at all.

Just like tonight, although Will was aware of what Hannibal had done this time. Hannibal had explained it to him one night a few weeks, slowly and methodically, his voice deep with arousal as he showed Will. The younger man, hard and yearning, had jerked when his lover’s fingertips had grazed that area, expecting to be tickled, but instead his body had reacted quite differently, causing the tip of his cock to leak precum nearly right on that spot.

Will spared only a minute to wonder if the bed was not such a solid and heavy one, if they would have pounded holes into the wall the headboard sat against. He was always surprised it hadn’t happened yet. He had checked it often and had found that the paint hadn’t even been chipped.

Wishing, and not for the first time, that the headboard was one that he could find a handhold on, he had his hands, palm flat on it, to keep from getting shoved up the mattress with each powerful thrust of his lover into him. He had one leg tucked around Hannibal’s waist, the heel digging into his lower back. The other was draped over the older man’s shoulder, every once in a while receiving a kiss or a nip on the side of or behind his knee.

He never would have guessed that he made so much noise during sex. And he never would have imaged his partner being as vocal as he was, though he was much more vocal when he was on the receiving end than the giving. That in itself had been something that had astounded Will, but it certainly didn’t mind it at all.

A particularly hard thrust, aimed expertly for his prostate, sent Will’s back arching off the bed and a strangled cry escaping from his lips. Another and then another and he knew he was close, so close. A tingling sensation began to the base of his spine and curled around his body. Even his shoulder blades were prickling with the inkling of cumming. Hannibal’s thrusts were becoming rougher, more out of sync, so Will knew he was close also.

Will’s balls tightened, and then he was cumming, crying out in his release as the bliss washed over him. He could feel himself spilling over his own stomach, his muscles tightening, squeezing the hardness that was still pounding him through his orgasm, his vision going cloudy and full of flashes of light. His fingernails scratched at the wood of the headboard as he started to come down, consciously forcing his muscles to stay clenched. A few moments later, with a curse Will knew as Lithuanian though he did not know what exactly it meant, he could feel Hannibal cum, his essence hot as it spilled into his bowels, hand clasped on his hips and the other clasping the back of his thigh right behind the back of Will’s knee. Then sharp teeth in the flesh of his inner thigh and Will let out another cry, bucking as his lover rode out his orgasm inside of him.

A few moments later, when Hannibal set his legs down on the bed and moved out of (both of them hissing at this) and away from him, Will felt as if his bones had been turned to jelly and that his mind was coming down from some drug. He felt a warm tongue on his skin, licking off the semen that was barely starting to dry there. Will managed to flop an arm over his eyes, trying desperately to get his breathing calmed down. He moved his arm and opened his eyes, watching his lover go about his task on his belly and lower chest. Hannibal was breathing hard, but not like Will was. He really needed to start exercising more. 

“Go to sleep, dearest,” Hannibal told him softly. He reached up to brush hair off of Will’s sweat slicked forehead and then kissed him soundly. Will had tasted expensive wines on that tongue many times before, but none of them had been as exquisite as the taste of himself. “We have an early start in the morning.”

All Will could do was nod as sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not have another one ready for a few days. Apparently, I must do other things besides write Hannibal/Will, like go grocery shopping and other stuff like that. 
> 
> And does anyone happen to know what kind of car Will has? I know Hannibal has a Bentley, but I can't remember if Will even has a car or not.
> 
> And, of course, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey anonchick, I got another done before Friday!! Now I am working on another one!!!
> 
> They are finally about to get on that damned boat!!

It was 5:45 A.M. and Hannibal Lecter was once again wondering how this had happened to him.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down the at young man who had, against his better judgment, become a part of not only his life, but of himself. Will had been asleep for seven hours now, soundly and deep, undisturbed by nightmares or any outside force. His face was calm and serene, so peaceful in his slumber, so trusting in his disconnection from the rest of the world. A world that held so many dangerous things, and one of those things was sitting right there, watching him.

Will knew this. He knew the evil people who roamed this world with the sole intent of doing the horrible things that they did because he had seen so much of it as a consultant to the FBI. It was his gift, wasn’t it? To reach into the minds of these people and see what they say, feel what they felt. He also knew Hannibal, for some of those crime scenes that Will had been drawn to had been Hannibal’s doing. Will knew what Hannibal was, what he did, at least some, had seen the darkness that cloaked him, and he still came to him willingly, still ate the food sat down before him, still drank the wine, still shared his bed.

Hannibal reached out and tenderly placed his hand over Will’s heart. The beat was steady and strong under his palm, and he felt the beat of his own heart answer as if they were linked as one. Will was beautiful, there was no denying that. Looking at him, Hannibal could feel his chest tighten in response to the exquisiteness that was his lover. The unruly brown hair, so soft to the touch, the curls that seemed to wrap around his fingers of their own accord. The warm skin, paler than it should be, alive with pretty veins and the blood that flowed through them, marvelously supple to the touch. And the eyes, going from blue to green and then a combination of both, dimmed by the things that they had witnessed, but when they looked at Hannibal, they seemed to glow with happiness and love. 

His hand shifted, soon against the younger man’s neck. Will shifted slightly, making a little noise almost like a purr in his sleep before stilling once again. Hannibal admired the contours of his face, the lovely neck so perfect for biting and nuzzling, down over the bare chest, and then back up again. He thought of how easy it would be. How easy it would be for his hand to tighten around Will’s neck, so unyielding that it would cut off the profiler’s air flow. Will’s eyes would fly open, and look at him with confusion and fear, silently asking “Why?” as the man he loved, thought had loved him, choked the life out of him.

Hannibal’s fingers twitched, but he drew his hand back, looking at it like it was an affront to him. How could he even think of doing that to William? Yes, feeling this way about someone else was a dangerous thing, especially for him, but he _did_ feel this way, and he had to admit that it was a remarkable feeling. One he did not want to stop feeling. 

Sighing, he took the sheet and pulled it up over Will, taking a moment to run a hand through soft curls, a thumb over an eyelid and eyelashes before getting up and making his way out of the room. There was much to be done before waking his lover. 

***********

“Will, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.”

Will stretched languorously before opening his eyes. The sleepy smile that stretched across his face made Hannibal’s heart flutter in his chest. Will sat up, scooting down the mattress until his thigh pressed against the older man’s and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck.

“Mornin’,” he said, a little bit of the accent he tried so hard to hide coming through in his not fully wakefulness. He smile broadened as he tilted his head to kiss his partner, but suddenly he jumped back. “Wait!” He scrambled off of the bed, nearly jostling Hannibal off in the process, and took off across the bedroom. Hannibal turned and watched him as he made his way, naked, to the master bathroom. The doctor chuckled, and then proceeded to make the bed.

Will came back into the room a few moments later, still naked, mouth minty fresh, and picked up right where he had left off. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal, pulling him as close as humanly possible, and dedicated himself to trying to suck all the air out of the older man’s body. 

Given that Will had yet to get dressed, and Hannibal was still in his pajamas, it wasn’t surprising that he could feel the other man’s arousal stirring, and his responding as well. Reluctantly, he took Will by the arms and gently pushed him away. 

“We have a lot to do today,” he reminded Will.

They had decided to use Wednesday as a transition day in a way. They would go to the store and buy the groceries and whatever else they thought they might need for the trip, and then they would take it to the boat, put everything away, and then stay on the boat for the rest of the day and that night, leaving dock first thing the next morning. It had been a long time since Hannibal had been on a boat and the time before setting out would give them time to get used to being on the constantly moving water.

Will pouted, but then, with one last kiss, took off to the walk in closet. He couldn’t help but smile as he walked in: Hannibal had made room for his clothing in here, though his clothing looked even more pathetic hung among Hannibal’s expensive, tailor made suits. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a tan t-shirt, threw them on, and moved out of the closet. 

“You aren’t going to bring anything from the freezer?” He asked. He did not need to be more specific. They both knew what he meant.

“No,” Hannibal answered. He glided around Will, who still stood in the open door of the closet, brushing up against the younger man as he did, taking a brief moment to inhale the scent that was Will Graham. He smelled of summer rain, the musky scent of arousal, the vigorous fragrance of sex that still lingered on his skin, and of Hannibal. Such a heady concoction to say the least. “You are going to fish, so therefore I assume you will catch some for me to cook.”

Will snorted. “I would have a backup plan just in case. Fish are notorious for not doing what you want them to do.”

Hannibal agreed. Will went off to find his shoes and glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait for all the fluffiness that comes pouring out in the next few chapters. Yep, I meant to say that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! The boat!!
> 
> The outfit that Hannibal wears in this chapter was inspired by a picture of Mads that I found the other day. Sorry I don't remember where or have the link to it. He was laying on a bed...

First they went to the Farmer’s Market and then back into town to a butcher where Hannibal bought beef and steaks. Then on to a grocery store just for a few things that they couldn’t get at the other market, which turned out to be several.

As Will walked behind the doctor, pushing the cart with his elbows while leaning down over the handle, he found himself doing what he had pretty much been doing since the man had walked down the stairs this morning: ogling.

Will had found himself wondering ever since he had asked Hannibal on this trip how the man would adjust to it. Three piece suits, especially very expensive ones, did not do so well out at sea while fishing. He knew that Hannibal was sensible and would not wear said suits, but he had been trying to picture what he would wear, and none of those pictures had come close to what the actual was.

Hannibal Lecter was wearing jeans. Granted they were not the kind of jeans one bought of a rack at a department store for twenty bucks or so. No, they were expensively made, specifically cut and put together just to fit this man’s body and his alone, but they looked like jeans. And they were denim. Or at least Will thought they were. They looked like they were. They had _felt_ like they were. He still had his doubts, though.

The shirt he wore was an off-white, long sleeved one with buttons that ran halfway down the front (only two of them open), and just…perfect. Not too tight, not too loose. While it wasn’t officially summer time yet, it was just around the corner, but Mother Nature didn’t know that and seemed reluctant to allow even spring time weather into the region. There was still a little of winter’s bite in the air. Good thing the boat had a heating system. Not that they would need it. Not while entwined together in the bed, nestled amongst the sheets, thrusting and grinding and… 

“Will!”

The profiler’s head shot up until he was looking Hannibal in the face. Apparently the older man had called his name several times to get his attention. Will had been in his own imaginary world. One that he hoped would soon be a reality once they made it to the boat.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, standing up straight and focusing on something on the shelf next to him.

“What’s the matter?” Hannibal asked, eyeing him strangely.

“Nothing! I was just-” Will sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I was distracted.”

“By what?”

Will knew that the doctor was not about to let it go until he got the information he sought. Though the encephalitis had been treated months ago, there were, unfortunately some lasting effects due to how long Will had been infected, and were hard to predict. Lose of memory was the one he dealt with the most, even missing certain things from before he had contacted the disease. He had also lost some hearing and there were instances of muscle coordination problems, but they were rare. The medication that he was on, which Hannibal administered to make sure Will was properly taken care of, had done wonders for him during and after his recovery.

“It was nothing to do with my condition,” Will assured. “I was just…admiring.”

“Admiring what?” Hannibal asked. He had the sound and look of someone quite oblivious. Will didn’t believe it for a second.

Will sighed again. “Ok. I was admiring your ass in those jeans.”

The profiler heard a gasp and turned to find an elderly lady hurrying past, but not before she gave him a rather horrified and shocked look before she did so. Will watched her turn down an aisle and then his eyes shot back to Hannibal.

“You knew she was there!” Not a question. An accusation.

Hannibal smiled in that rather smug way that he did. “Of course. I have excellent peripheral vision.”

Will wanted nothing more at that moment than to casually ram the shopping cart into the older man. Nothing strong enough to hurt, just to maybe unbalance him, and maybe send him into the potato chip display that he was standing very close to.

“Now, Will, that isn’t very nice.” Hannibal stated over his shoulder as he turned and walked past the display. Will followed.

“Are you reading my mind again?” Will was still very tempted.

“Of course not. That is impossible. You are just merely an open book to me.” When he looked at Will, he saw that the older man was standing still, his eyes scrunched up tight, his face a mask of concentration. “What _are_ you doing?”

“Trying to close the book,” Will answered. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he opened one eye to look at his companion. Hannibal’s features did not appear amused, but his eyes were full of mirth.

“Don’t be a smart-ass, William. Now, if there is anything special you want food or drink wise, I suggest you go and get it.” 

Several moments later, Will found Hannibal not too far from where he had left him. In the cart were various cola drinks, beer, bags of candy, peanut butter, and ice cream.

“It’s a vacation,” Will said noticing Hannibal’s look of distaste. “You eat junk food on a vacation.”

The older man raised an eyebrow before commenting. “I supposed it is alright. While we are on vacation.”

After a short wait in the checkout line, they made their way out to the car. There was plenty of room in the back of Will’s car for everything, plus their personal items and clothes, and the ice chest with the meat from the butcher’s in it.

“It shouldn’t take us too long to get there,” Will stated as he dumped a bag of ice on top of the meat just to be sure that it stayed cold. 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Hannibal said. He smiled reassuringly at his younger lover, reaching up and caressing his jaw. “You shouldn’t worry so much over the small things.”

Will was a little surprised at the public display of affection, but he was even more surprised that he was not embarrassed by it at all. 

It was a short drive down the Baltimore Beltway and down other route ways until they finally reached the Breezy Point Marina. It was a nice marina, not as expensive as others, and he was able to park right in front of the boat.

“It is a very nice vessel, Will,” Hannibal commented as he looked out the car at it. “Very nice indeed.” Then he must of noticed the name of said vessel because he began to laugh. “ _My Design_. How wonderfully shrewd, my clever boy.” Will beamed with pride.

They each carried a load of bags onto the boat, but then Will said he would handle the rest while Hannibal put everything away. Will knew Hannibal would want to put everything where it would be easy for him to find it since he was going to be doing the cooking, so the empath was happy to just let him and he take on the task of getting the car unloaded.

Since they were not going to leave dock until early the next morning, a nice quiet night was in store for them. Hannibal ushered Will out of the galley, so he busied himself with checking the equipment and that the motors were fueled up one last, and then retreated to watch TV. His stomach growled the entire time due to the incredible smell wafting from the galley. He wondered if any of the people on other boats around them could smell it and then smiled to himself because even if they could, they couldn’t have any.

Finally Hannibal called him to eat. He had everything set out on the deck and when Will joined him, he paused in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked and I don't think there are any mistakes. My very best friend who edits for me has been busy with her booth at an anime convention promoting her zombie book, Morbid Hearts, and hasn't had the time to read anything, so I am posting it anyway.

Hannibal Lecter, who made dishes that Will could not pronounce the names of most of them, and had no idea what was in them if not for Hannibal telling him, who threw elaborate dinner parties, who made the most wonderful meals out of some of the rudest people, had made hamburgers. Hamburgers. Wrapped in bacon.

Will sat down, looking from the plate of food in front of him and then back up to Hannibal as he sat an opened bottle of beer next to the plate.

“What is the matter, Will?” The older man asked. He opened another beer and sat it down next to his plate.

“You made burgers. _Beef_ burgers. I know because I saw you buy it and there wasn’t any place in my car to hide something from your freezer.” Will looked back down at the plate: the hamburger that was much larger than anything he had ever bought at a fast food place, and the pile of homemade fries next to it.

Hannibal hummed, setting the bottle of ketchup (the profiler had never heard of the maker of said condiment) in front of his companion. “The only thing I made was the mayonnaise. Everything else we bought this morning.”

To say that they ate in silence would have been wrong. While they themselves said very little to one another, all around them were occupied boats. All forms of music could be heard, as well as voices ranging from happily yelling to angrily yelling, laughter, and the sounds of children and dogs. In spite of all the noise, it was a nice night, the air cool but not uncomfortably so, thin clouds drifting across the sea of stars above mirrored in the water below.

It was absolutely the best burger Will had ever eaten. “I will have to make more of them in the future,” Hannibal said as they stood to clear the table. “Maybe once a week we can have a night where I make hamburgers, or tacos, or pizza.” Will agreed with the idea.

Once they were finished cleaning up the kitchen, Will came up behind his lover, pressing himself tightly against his back, his arms snaking around the older man’s waist. He placed his face against the back of his neck, breathing in the expensive cologne and shampoo. His hands trailed under the shirt to find the warm skin of his stomach, one dipping down slightly below the waistline of the jeans as the other played with chest hair.

“Why don’t we launch this vessel properly before beginning our maiden voyage?” Will whispered huskily. He closed his eyes, feeling the older man breathe, the muscles of his back flex as the ones in his abdomen twitched.

Hannibal made a noise deep in his throat, a cross between a drawn out moan and humming. He pressed back against Will. “I assume since we are void of a bottle of champagne that you mean in a more carnal nature.”

Will marveled how the man could keep his voice so composed when his body was losing that battle. The empath had to take a certain amount of pride in the fact that he was the one causing it, and even more in the fact that he would be the only one to cause it in the future.

“Damn right that is what I mean,” he growled just before nipping the doctor right behind the ear. 

“With all these people around?”

Will moaned and chuckled at the same time, nipping harder at the junction of neck and shoulder. “Yes, with all those damn people around.” His one hand slid lower, slipping easily under the belt buckle, fingertips grazing the awakened arousal they found there. Will was hard also, his erection beginning to throb. “I want – I _need_ \- to feel you. For you to want me and no one else.”

Hannibal turned, dislodging Will in the process. He leaned back against the counter, spread his legs a little and pulled Will to him, crushing the younger man to him. “Why would I ever want anyone else, my dearest, most beautiful boy, when I wanted no one else before I met you?” He cupped Will’s face in his hands. “All of my yearnings are for you and that will not change, not as long as I draw breath.”

Then his lips were on Will’s and the profiler didn’t even wait for the demanding probe of his lover’s tongue before he opened up and allowed him in, allowed him control. It was all consuming and passionate, making Will groan into Hannibal’s mouth, as he wrapped his arms around the other man, making them as close as was possible with the layers of clothing between them. 

“Those people – every one of them that are not us,” Hannibal began when they broke apart to draw air into their needy lungs. “Cannot comprehend this desire that we share for each other. They will never be able to. It is beyond anything their pathetic little minds can grasp.”

“No. Never,” Will agreed, his breath in gasps, his body trembling with desire. “I want you.”

“You don’t ever have to want for me, William. One only wants for what they don’t have and you have me, as I have you.” Hannibal brushed his lips over Will’s eyes, each in turn. “So, with that in mind, I think that tonight I will leave everything up to you. Turnabout is fair play, isn’t it?”

Will’s eyes were full blown with desire, just a thin line of blue around the black. He was so far gone, that his mind was beyond functioning, computing only on a primal level at the moment, but even then it could not ignore what Hannibal had just said, could not undermine the meaning of his words.

“Are you sure?” He had to ask, was surprised he had the facilities left to ask. The first time that the doctor had suggested that Will take him, the empath had been scared out of his mind. He had thought that it was not only out of his comfort zone, but out of Hannibal’s as well. He had trouble imagining a person like Hannibal as, well, a bottom. It didn’t suit him at all, really. If anyone was ever an alpha male, and alpha males did not bend over or spread their legs for anyone. That had led to a very long discussion, mostly Hannibal explaining to the younger man that was a common misconception, and that the fact that he wanted Will in that position of power over him gave proof to how much he trusted his young lover. 

“Of course I am,” Hannibal said with a little exasperation. “You and I have had that talk before and I do not understand why you still think that me being underneath you is beneath me.”

“Sorry,” Will apologized. He didn’t understand why either. Will knew that it stemmed from his self-doubt, that given his lack of experience he would not be able to please his lover and/or disappoint him in some way, but every time he had found that his qualms had been unwarranted. Hannibal had definitely enjoyed it, having no complaints whatsoever, and seeing the man completely sated gave Will an air of self-confidence that lasted for a very long time. A head-held-high, swaggering, smirky confidence. 

Hannibal kissed him again, and doubt flew out the window and Will didn’t even bother to wave good-bye to it as he took his lover’s hand and led him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom-Hannibal in next chapter. I promise. I should have it done in the next few days.
> 
> Again, A big THANK YOU to everyone reading, commenting, and for all the kudos. I really appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Here it is. That which I promised: bottomHannibal! 
> 
> Amazingly this chapter is twice as long as my previous chapters.

After Hannibal came to the understanding within himself that he was in love with Will Graham, he realized there were times when he was more in love with the young man than usual. When Will gave him that sleepy smile every morning, or when he laughed – truly laughed, the light reaching his eyes – or when he strode around the house barefoot, the remnant of some song on his mind, the tune whistled or hummed unconsciously. The way his hand would reach out in the night during his sound hours of sleep to make sure that Hannibal was still there beside him. The appreciation and delight that showed on his face when he ate the meals that were prepared for him. Those things and so many others. They pulled at the strings to the psychiatrist’s heart, strings he had thought severed so long ago. 

Desire pooled for this man also, and sometimes the burn of it was intolerable, but it lingered always beneath his skin, a slight tingle in his fingertips, a delicate throb in his loins, there at all times to remind him of the devotion he felt for this quiet, disheveled, bent young man. Bent, yes. Broken, no. Will was stronger than either of them realized for he had broken through those carefully lain walls that Hannibal had constructed, and the doctor realized that there was still more damage that could be wrought upon him.

And he did not care.

Will’s hands were steady, his every motion sure, as he removed their clothing. Hannibal just stood there, only moving when he had to – lifting his legs one at a time to remove his jeans and underwear, arms lifted to pull his shirt off – preferring to watch the empath as much as possible, to admire the magnificent beauty of his features and the raw emotions of love and lust as they danced across sea-blue eyes. 

More often than not, foreplay consisted of removing clothing quickly and sometimes none too gently. Hannibal could not count how many times he had ripped one of Will’s shirts (he would admit to himself that a few times it had been intentional), or had to search for one of his socks or a tie under the bed. Once he had found a cufflink, one that he had given up trying to find, underneath the mattress a good ways. How that had happened, he could not figure out. 

But tonight, Will was being slow and methodical, almost reverent in his movements. Hannibal was finding it difficult to not just grab him, throw him on the bed, and do what he had to do quickly so he could ride his lover until they both passed out from exhaustion. But he had said he would let Will control this, the longing of being at the mercy of the young man was one that he enjoyed greatly. He placed a great amount of trust in Will, allowing him to release the chokehold he had on his self control. It was freeing to him, indulging in something he had never allowed himself to. He had never permitted anyone to so emancipate his restraint. And when timid Will took those reins so readily, it was an invigorating and potent experience Hannibal could not deny himself.

There was no tentativeness in Will at all in this. He knew precisely what he wanted to do, what Hannibal wanted him to do, and he was confident and ardent.

Once all their clothing is removed, Will closes the distance and kisses Hannibal possessively and roughly, biting his lower lip, causing the older man to moan and open his mouth to Will’s probing tongue. He fights him for dominance, but only for so long and then he just lets Will take control. Only when arms are wrapped tightly about him does he move, his arms going about the body pressed up against him.

The first time that Will had seen Hannibal naked, it had been with wide-eyed admiration. The man was gorgeous in his finely made suits, but there weren’t words fit enough to describe him without them. The side shoulders, muscles that rippled under the tanned skin of his arms, stomach, and legs. The thick and coiling hair on his upper chest and the fine line that ran down to the dark curls that nested the very impressive length of his cock. The long legs, slender but powerful. Will had then, and many times since, thought that it was such a shame that the man hid behind all those layers of expensive fabric.

Hannibal did not resist in the slightest when Will began to move them closer to the bed. And when his thighs felt the object behind him, he broke apart from the profiler to lie down on the mattress. His self-control, staying calm and unrushed, was definitely starting to weigh on him now. He was hard, precum beginning to leak onto his stomach where the head of his cock rested, the foreskin pulled back revealing the head to be a dark red color. Throwing his restraint aside, he bent his knees and spread his legs wantonly, like whore he thought to himself, not bothered by that thought in the slightest. He heard Will moan loudly at his place still standing by the bed, noting that the younger man was just as hard as he was.

“Will, it saddens me greatly that I am not as young as I once was, so I would really prefer it if you stop standing there doing nothing and commence with fucking me so I won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow.” The words were stated slow and deliberately, mostly through clenched teeth and ever so slightly menacing.

Will shook as if he came back to reality and proceeded to do just as he was told. He climbed onto the bed, situated himself between his lover’s spread legs. He kissed his way up, over calves, knees, and thighs, and then hips, avoiding the palatable organ begging for his touch much to Hannibal’s dismay, over abdomen, stopping to literally tongue fuck his naval for a few agonizing moments, before continuing over stomach and chest, seizing nipples with lips and tongue, pulling on graying curls of hair with teeth, and then over shoulders and throat, which was growling deep inside, and up to lips that he captured in licentious that was damn near criminal. All this time Hannibal kept his hands clenched tightly into the duvet he was laying on, curse words in both English and his native tongue surging forward in-between gasps of air.

Holding out for as long as he could, Will reached for the lube he had placed strategically next to the bed. He was surprised that his hands were not shaking because the rest of him was. After squeezing a significant amount on his fingers, he set it aside, still within easy reach. He slide back down the body under him, kissing, and nipping along the way, until he could bury his nose in wiry hairs, his cheek nestling against his lover’s straining erection, while his slick fingers found puckered muscle and began to tease it mercilessly. Hannibal growled at him, his hands coming free from their meshing with the bedclothes, reaching for him, but then just fluttering in the air sporadically before once again finding their previous purchase with another growl.

Taking pity on the older man, Will moved just a little bit lower, running his tongue over a testicle before sucking it into his mouth, at the same time as one lubricated finger pushed past the ring of muscle knuckle deep.

“Mergvaikis!” Hannibal swore. Using his feet which were firmly planted on the bed, he arched his back off the bed, thus lifting his ass up also. Will adjusted, raising himself up with the motion as to not lose contact. 

He released the testicle in his mouth slowly before sucking the other one in, simultaneously inserting a second finger inside the other man. He began to move them instantly, scissoring to stretch the muscle, and then flexing them to brush against Hannibal’s prostate. 

“William, if you do not hurry up,” came the strained and thickly accented voice above him. “I am going to cut off a significant part of you, and then tie you to a chair and make you watch me cook and eat it!”

Will nearly gagged as he started laughing at the words and the tone of voice of the doctor. He let the second testicle slide from his mouth, and then buried his face in the crease between thigh and groin to compose himself before he started roaring with laughter. He really couldn’t believe he wanted to laugh considering the condition Hannibal was in and the condition that Will himself was. He was painfully hard. He took a deep breath, and then, before he could be threatened again, lifted up and closed his lips around the head of Hannibal’s cock, tonguing the slit just as he inserted the third finger. 

Now hands do fly up to tangle in his hair, not pushing to make his mouth go done farther, taking more of the hardened organ in. They pull only enough to make his scalp burn, but not enough to pull his cock free of Will’s mouth at all. Hannibal is far from composed, moaning, cursing, breath hitching. The muscles of his thighs are tight with exertion as his toes curl into the bed, his heels digging in with a great amount of force. He is writhing and Will feels an extreme amount of pride and satisfaction that he is able to affect the older man this way. He would be smiling wide if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. Just to torment (because really, how many times has Hannibal had him begging and pleading and refusing to give him any relief?)Hannibal even more, he swirls his tongue around slowly, managing to run along the ridge of the foreskin and then delving into the sides of the Y-shaped frenulum.

“Fuck!” Hannibal howled and Will could feel his balls tightening. With one last cruel suck to the head, he released the doctor’s penis and removed his fingers all at the same time. Hannibal was a sweaty, squirming mess, and he gripped Will’s hair viciously and pulled him up to where their lips could touch. “ _Get…inside…me…now!_ ” He snarled, showing sharp white teeth. His irises were full black, and his hair was clinging to his forehead. Will nodded, taking the bite on his lip that hurt greatly, and took himself in hand, guiding it into the stretched opening, wasting no time in thrusting all the way in.

Hannibal arched his neck, letting out what Will could only describe as a breathy chuckle as he whispered “thank you”. 

Will sat up, and hooked Hannibal’s legs, one over each arm, nestling the bends of Hannibal’s knees into the bends of his elbows, lifting the other man’s feet off of the bed, and forcing his thighs even wider apart. Without anymore hesitation, he began to move. He shifted between thrusting in and out, dragging almost all the way out, except for the last inch of his cock, before lunging back in, and resting his cock up against his lover’s prostate and grinding his hips against his backside, assaulting the sensitive organ ruthlessly.

If Hannibal had had any control left, it was completely gone now. He wasn’t even able to produce words anymore. Only sounds and what could only be described as gibberish. It was like his tongue had gone numb and was rolling around useless in his mouth. Every inch of his body was on fire, his muscles strained, and his cock throbbing. The only thing he was able to do, just barely, was meet the onslaught of thrusts from the younger man, loving every second of what was being done to him, but some small part of him hating the fact that he was allowing this to happen. He silenced that part of him, really not giving a damn at this moment about anything but Will and how he was making him feel.

He could feel it. His orgasm is only moments away. He wants it to end and go on forever both at the same time. His body is exhausted. Just a few more thrusts, Will’s balls slapping into his backside, the sound almost comical, and then Hannibal is cumming, his vision going completely white, his back arching so much that he wouldn’t be surprised if his spine snapped. His voice, hoarse with exertion, cries out his lover’s name at the top of his lungs (if everyone in the marina didn’t hear that then they were deaf), clenching as tight as he still had strength to around the cock buried inside of him. He shoots white essence onto his own stomach, some reaching up onto his chest. Will thrusts once, twice, three more times, erratically, and then he was spilling inside of Hannibal, giving a guttural cry as he does so. Hannibal feels the rush of heat as the empath pumps his seed into his bowels and then it was over. 

When Will releases his legs, Hannibal feels as if his bones are made of jelly. His limbs flop futilely on the bed in a haphazard of states. He feels Will pull out of him slowly, and he hisses, but then hums slightly as he felt semen ooze out of his abused hole. Will falls down next to him, his head lying on Hannibal’s outstretched arm. 

Without a word, chests still heaving, bodies covered in sweat, Hannibal is the first to drift off into unconsciousness. Will manages to turn his head to the side just enough to get a glimpse of the unashamedly satiated face of the doctor before he too succumbs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mergvaikis - according to the website I checked means 'bastard' in Lithuanian. Sorry if the website is wrong.
> 
> Also this is the song that was playing in my head this chapter and the one before, which is strange because I haven't heard it in a good 10 years, back when I worked at hastings. Oh well...
> 
> http://www.lyricsfreak.com/m/melissa+etheridge/yes+i+am_20091645.html
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos. They are most appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long.
> 
> My inspiration for Hannibal's look in this chapter is from a picture of him I saw from the movie Michael Kohlhaas.

The sun was just an orange ball on the horizon when Will woke up. He stretched, his thigh muscles complaining when he did. He was lying exactly as he had fallen asleep. Hannibal’s arm was still pillowing his head somewhat. Will turned his head to the side to find the older man still asleep, and, like Will, having not of moved much in the night. 

Trying to be as quiet as possible so not to wake his sleeping partner, Will crawled out of bed, finding a thin blanket to drape over the slumbering form. As he did so, he admired his work: the little bruises here and there from his teeth that dotted the tanned, gorgeous body of his lover. Smiling to himself, he grabbed a pair of jeans and went into the galley where he started a pot of coffee. As it brewed, he went into the master head and showered quickly before throwing on the jeans he had picked up. He got a cup of coffee and then, thinking about his grumbling stomach, got himself a small bowl of cereal just to tie him over until Hannibal got up, and made breakfast. 

Determined to get the boat out of the marina before that happened, he ate the cereal quickly, and cleaned up as good as he could to leave no trace of what he had eaten, but he knew that Hannibal would know anyway, no matter how could of a job he did. The man would probably smell the corn flakes on him. Taking his cup of coffee, he made his way onto the deck to cast off the lines. 

He happened to look up as he was freeing the boat from the dock to see a man and a woman in a boat next to them. They both waved at him, smiling. Feeling particularly good this fine morning, and overly friendly, he returned their greetings before heading into the wheel house. It was after he sat his coffee cup down and was doing a system check when he realized that the couple next door was close enough to more than likely to have heard him and Hannibal last night. He was surprised at his lack of embarrassment, instead smiling wide at the thought that they had.

There was only one way in and out of Breezy Point Marina and fortunately it was not a busy day so the transition from the marina to the wide open sea was an easy one to navigate. Will was more than happy to be out on the boat with the sea all around him. It was refreshing and freeing and the salty air seemed to clear his lungs and his soul as he breathed it in.

So enraptured he was by the air and sea that he was a little startled when he realized that he was no longer alone in the wheel house. He glanced over his shoulder to find Hannibal leaning against the entrance to the helm and then he did a double take and glanced back again.

Hannibal was clad only in a pair of jeans that were unbuttoned and only half zipped up, the right pocket side hanging lower than the other on his hip. His hair was still tasseled and he hadn’t shaved yet. His arms were folded across his chest and he just stood there watching the younger man with a look Will knew all too well.

“Good morning,” Will said with a huge smile. He turned back to the expanse of water in front of him, wanting to get to the destination he had in mind as quickly as possible, and his half naked lover standing there looking at him like he was on the menu was not helping matters any at all. “How are you this fine morning?”

“Good morning yourself, Captain,” the man stated. Will had to admit he liked the sound of that. Not that he thought of himself as a ‘captain’, but the word coming from that mouth made his skin tingle. He soon found strong arms wrapped around him from behind, and Hannibal’s chest pressed up against his back, the warmth of his skin penetrating the thin shirt Will wore. “I am deliciously sore in all the right places and even in some of the wrong ones, so I am very well this morning. How about you?” Lips on his skin –behind his ear, and his temple, where his collar was pulled down on his shoulder – were very distracting. 

“Fantastic,” Will answered with enthusiasm. He turned his head just enough to meet the lips of the man behind him. “I do not think it is possible for me to be any better.”

“We’ll see about that,” Hannibal stated, his smile crooked as he kissed the side of the younger man’s nose and then the eye that was reachable and then his lips once more. “Once we have some breakfast and get to where it is we are going, that is.” He stared out over the ocean before them. “This was a very good idea, Will. We should go somewhere together more often.”

Hannibal reluctantly released Will, and the younger man missed the feeling of him before his body was even gone from him. “I think we should, too. Anywhere. Just as long as we are together.” He turned his attention back to where they were going, that feeling, the one that clenched at his chest and made him want to laugh, cry, and scream all at once in joy, was making him feel light headed.

“Always, my love,” Hannibal said in a whisper, now standing just behind him, but not touching him. “We will always be together.” It was a promise to Will, but he could discern the threat to everyone else in the world in the words. He had to smile. “Now, how much of that cereal did you eat? It isn’t going to ruin the breakfast that I am going to prepare for you, is it?”

“Just a tiny bit to tide me over,” Will answered, his smile turning boyish now. “It will not keep me from eating anything to cook, I promise.”

“Good,” Hannibal stated leaving the wheel house. “I will bring it to you when it is ready, _Captain_.” 

Will had to laugh and Hannibal loved the sound of that laughter following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is better than the last one. I just don't think I wrote the Hannibal bottom thing very well. Or something. My very best friend is going to help me the next time. Anyway, more fluffiness and there will be so much in the next two chapters it will give you a sugar rush.
> 
> Comments welcome. And thanks for the kudos and comments and for reading!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read over this three times and I think it is okay. My beta reader is out again, leading zombies through the streets of Wichita. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

As promised, breakfast was brought to him in the wheel house. It consisted of a toasted English muffin with sausage, egg (only the whites, whipped and seasoned with pepper and paprika), white American cheese, and the mayonnaise that Hannibal had made himself, with sliced tomatoes on the side. And what Will had said held true: the cereal was not keeping him from eating all of what was on the plate. He was glad that it was not something that he would have to sit down and eat or need a fork for. Even the tomatoes, sliced so thin and stacked together so neatly he could hardly tell they were sliced just by looking, were easy to eat. He just picked one up at a time and folded it in half, and stuffed it in his mouth, although he did drop some juice onto his shirt which he wiped off quickly.

Hannibal sat behind him, silent, but Will could feel his eyes on his back, watching his every move. Will could not read the doctor’s mind, though Hannibal seemed to be able to read his, but it wasn’t difficult to figure out what was going on in that head of his, at least where it concerned Will. 

Just as he finished eating, leaving a clean plate, he felt something on the back of his thigh. He began to reach around and swat at it, whatever it was, but recognized it as Hannibal’s foot. Or actually his toes stroking the back of his upper thighs. 

“I’m trying to steer here,” Will stated, squirming a little and not in discomfort. “Get us to someplace where we can drop anchor and not worry about anyone else.”

“I don’t see anyone else,” Hannibal answered, his foot traveling up higher until his toes were gently rubbing against Will’s ass. “No one at all. I don’t know why you just don’t stop right here.”

Will began to answer, but before he could, those toes, and a good portion of the foot they belonged to, slid down a little ways and then proceeded to push their way in between his thighs and nudge against his balls. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed as he reached over and slowed the boat’s speed to a crawl. “Okay. Fine. We’ll stop here.” He killed the engine and then hit the switch to release the anchor. All the while, that foot kept nudging. “There. Are you happy now?”

“Yes, I am,” Hannibal said and then the foot disappeared from between Will’s thighs. In the span of a breath, the older man was pressed up against his back, his nose pressed into the curls at the base of Will’s neck, nuzzling him, _smelling_ him. Will drew in a ragged breath, leaning back just a little bit, and ready to be taken right there on the damn floor of the wheel house. And then Hannibal said something that totally blew his mind, but not in the way he had hoped. “Give me your plate.”

It took a few moments to register and then Will snorted in irritation. “Really? That is what you want? My plate?”

“Yes. I am going to go wash the dishes while you get your equipment out and start fishing for our supper.” Was the response as the doctor reached around Will and took the plate, moving away immediately after doing so.

“Wait a minute!” Will declared, turning around to glare at the back of the retreating psychiatrist. “First of all, we have food so even if I don’t catch anything; we aren’t going to go without. And second, you had my balls in a vice grip and then you rub up against me, and all you want is my plate?”

Hannibal turned to him, plates in one hand, and a slight smirk on his face as he stepped back up to Will. Smile growing slightly wider and Will wondered what the man was up to now until he _felt_ what the man was up to. With his free hand, Hannibal reached down, and Will could only suck in a shaky breath as that hand gently but firmly cupped his testicles through the fabric of his jeans.

“This, my dearest, is your balls in a vice grip. I admit to having talents few possess, at least to the degree to which I comprise, but even I cannot do this –” his grip tightened just a bit more causing Will to gasp in surprise, but not pain or discomfort. “– with my toes.” Devilish smile in place, he released the younger man and then left the wheel house.

Cursing Hannibal, and the fact that he was half way hard from the treatment he had just received, Will retrieved his fishing gear and began to set it up. 

Once his lines were baited and cast, Will sat down on a deck chair and stared out into the water. From where the boat was anchored, the Chesapeake Beach was about 15 miles to their west and Sharp’s Island Lighthouse was a few miles south by southeast. A few boats had gone by, but they were few and far between with intentions of other areas. 

An hour later, this is where Hannibal found him still. Will had already caught three black sea bass, but had thrown one back because of the weight allowances set up by the Fish and Game Commission for the area. He heard Hannibal approach but did not move or even acknowledge him until the man knelt in front of him. Will focused on him then, wondering what he was up to now.

“Lunch will be served at 1:00 since I got such a late start with breakfast this morning.” The words were even and unassuming, but the maroon eyes flashed with mischief. 

“And you had to get down on your knees to tell me that?”

“That wasn’t all that I wanted to do,” Hannibal admitted. His hands then rested on Will’s knees before very slowly beginning to move upwards over his thighs. He kept his eyes solidly focused on Will’s, daring the younger man to look away. Will’s muscles trembled under the gentle touch.

“Wha –” He had to stop and gather himself. His mouth had gone completely dry. “What else did you want?”

“This,” was the simple answer delivered just before the button on Will’s jeans was undone. “And then this.” The zipper was slowly being pulled down and the empath found himself sliding down in the chair he sat in. “And finally this.” Without any more overture, the doctor reached in and pulled out his lover’s semi-erect cock, and then went on to enclose the purpling head in his mouth.

Will nearly jumped out of his skin. He could not believe that the man was actually going to suck him off on the wide open deck of the boat. One hand gripped the arm of the chair so hard his knuckles were instantly white while the other hand found its way into Hannibal’s hair. He pulled on the strands slightly, earning a hum of approval. Hannibal did not mind that in the least, but Will knew that pushing, trying to take control and force the man to go down farther, was not something that was appreciated. 

Hannibal rolled his tongue around the head, lapping up the pearly precum that poured out of the slit there, before sending his mouth all the way down, only to come up again, scraping his teeth along the length. He would hum and even chuckle (as good as one could in the situation) when Will swore above him. His hands were placed on the younger man’s hips to keep them still as he continued his onslaught. Finally, Will’s balls tightened, and he moaned out a warning. Hannibal took him deep into his throat and when Will came, he swallowed all of it contentedly. 

Will could not help but watch, entranced, as Hannibal released his softened member slowly, even letting the head lay on his bottom lip for a moment before backing away. He carefully arranged Will back into his jeans and zipped them up. 

“Still upset with me about before?” The man asked, his voice slightly hoarse. Will shook his head, unable to do more. “Good.” Hannibal patted Will’s knees as he stood, licking his lips to taste the lingering flavor still there. With a smile he walked by Will, his fingers lightly caressing the empath’s face as he did so. “Oh, and by the way,” he said as he made his way back to the galley. “Lunch will now be at 1:30.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you that in the next chapter I shamelessly use altered lines from 80s songs. Another thing I can't help. I hear a good line and I have to use it.
> 
> And the breakfast sandwich, while not up to par with Hannibal's usual fare, is what I have for breakfast every morning. Not that you care, but it was just fresh in my head when I wrote this.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for everything!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I am late with this. I had internet problems and now I am editing for a friend and trying to finish a story I need to finish soon or else I won't get paid. This is shorter than the other chapters and I don't think it is up to par, but I ask you forgive me because my mind is elsewhere.

Will managed to catch four black sea bass all together. He cleaned them out on the deck, throwing the guts, heads, and scales overboard, and then took them into the galley. Hannibal was not in there (Will felt stupid for thinking that he would spend all of his time in the blasted kitchen), so Will wrapped the fish up in paper towels and then in saran wrap, and put them in the refrigerator. 

He found Hannibal in the sitting room. The TV was on, but the older man was absorbed in the book that rested on his knee. When Will entered the room, Hannibal glanced up, smiling slightly before returning to his reading.

“I caught some fish. Black sea bass. I already cleaned them and they are in the fridge,” Will told him, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets, and bouncing on the balls of his feet. For some reason he felt like a child awaiting validation for a job well done.

Hannibal waited a few more moments, as if waiting until he got a decent place to stop, and then shut the book. “Excellent, Will,” he said, standing, setting the book on the glass topped coffee table as he did. “I have an excellent recipe for black sea bass I am sure you will enjoy.”

“I’m sure I will, too.” Will ducked his head, hiding the smile that spread across his face. He did not know why he so desperately sought Hannibal’s approval. Maybe it was some sort of justification that he needed to convince himself that he was getting well – better every day – from the encephalitis. Or maybe he just needed to know that the man’s approval was an admission of love.

Maybe he was just fucked up and his reasons as ridiculous as they sounded.

“William.” Hannibal’s voice jerked Will’s head back up until he was looking into the doctor’s maroon colored eyes. Hannibal made his way around the furniture until he was standing in front of him. One hand came up and gently cupped his cheek. “Do you know what you mean to me?” Will shook his head and shrugged at the same time. Hannibal smiled briefly again, but his eyes were very serious. “You are the mercy that I could otherwise not hope to obtain. You are the light that finds the cracks in the walls of my heart, no matter how small they are. You are the eye of the storm that is my soul. You are my saving grace, even when I was sure I didn’t want to be saved.”

Will was speechless. All he could do was standing there, stark still, and try to remember to breath. He knew that he loved Hannibal, and that Hannibal loved him, and though the man said those words to him every once in a while, usually whispered softly into his ear just as Will was drifting off to sleep, there had always been some part of him that believed that Hannibal was just telling him what he wanted to hear, and not because he actually meant them. He sometimes wondered if he should just leave well enough alone. That he should spare Hannibal the bother of having to force himself to feel something for a man so broken, so psychologically screwed up, and needy, and break the entire relationship off.

“And I’ll be damned if I’m living without you,” Hannibal stated, as if once again reading Will’s mind. He ran his knuckles over Will’s stubble-covered cheek, and then used his thumb to trace the contours of his left eye. “I’ve devoted a sufficient amount of time, so I do not plan on resigning so easily to the reservations that obfuscate your psyche.” 

 

Will had to smile once again, this time the action was a threat of splitting his face in two. “I love you, too. I’m sorry I doubt so much it is just -” 

 

“A product of everything that you have experienced in your life, especially in these last few years. I understand that, William. But I want you to trust in the fact that I am the one thing in your life that you do not need to have doubts about. I will always take care of you.”

 

“I know. It is just that it sees unfair. You do so much for me and I don’t do anything but make you have to work harder. I feel useless sometimes.”

“What did I just tell you, my sweet? You being who you are and being there. That is what you do. Just being there. I do everything I do for you because I take great joy in doing it and because I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Will admitted, truly meaning it with all his heart.

Hannibal hummed in pleasure, and then kissed Will lightly. “Now that is settled, I am going to go prepare dinner. Why don’t you get some rest? You have been out in the sun all day. I will wake you when it is time to eat.”

The empath, suddenly feeling tired, thought that was a wonderful idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will update as often and as soon as I can. I will not abandon this fic or anything. I just might be a little slower to update than I was before. Just keep with me. Please!
> 
> "I'll be damned if I'm living without you" is from a Peter Cetera song, Restless Heart. It could also be Chicago, but I think it is just Peter solo.
> 
> "I’ve devoted a sufficient amount of time, so I do not plan on resigning so easily to the reservations that obfuscate your psyche" is a really askewed version of "I've invested too much time to give you up that easy to the doubts that complicate your mind" from We Belong by Pat Benatar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. Busy bee and all.

For dinner, Hannibal made what he called Pan Fried Black Bass with a Maitre d’ Hotel sauce. Will had had plenty of fish before in his life, cooked many different ways, but none had been anywhere near what Hannibal had cooked for them that night. Much like everything else Hannibal had ever cooked for him, it had been incredible and the fact that Will had contributed only made it more so.

After the dishes were squared away and the galley cleaned to pristine, they retired to the deck with a bottle of wine and two glasses. While Hannibal sat back on the lounge chair, Will situated himself between the man’s thighs, his back against his stomach and groin, head resting in the center of the therapist’s chest as they both stared up at the stars overhead.

“I wish we could stay like this,” Will stated suddenly, out-of-the-blue, his voice barely over a whisper as if afraid to disturb the quiet peacefulness about them. Waves were crashing gently against the hull of the boat, sloshing beneath them, but it added a certain dreamy quality to the night that being in a completely quiet house did not. 

“I trust you to mean out here, just the two of us,” Hannibal responded. His voice was also hushed.

“Not just out here, but anywhere,” Will said, shifting slightly so he could look up at his companion. He had to strain his neck to do so, and turn it at an odd angle to look up. All he could see was the outline of Hannibal’s features, but he could _feel_ that his thoughts and feelings were reciprocated. “I wish we could just go somewhere…somewhere far away from people, and all this that we have to deal with everyday and just…just…”

“Be.” Hannibal’s arms came around him and held him tight. They both were silent for a few moments, enjoying the quiet around them and pondering on the thoughts their short conversation had induced in them. “Will,” Hannibal said and the tone of his voice caused the empath to physically jerk. He pulled himself from Hannibal’s arms and sat up, turning to face him. Hannibal’s face was still shrouded in shadow and Will forced the chill he suddenly felt creeping along his spine away. “There might come a day when that is what we will have to do.”

Will sat up and turned to him. “If that day does come, you will take me with you, right? You won’t leave me to wonder where you are or if you are alright?”

“If it is at all possible, Will. If the circumstances allow it, then, yes, I will take you with me,” Hannibal stated, but even in the faded light, Will could detect something strange in his eyes. Something he could not identify and for a moment, fear ripped through him and brought a chill to him. He almost pulled away, something inside of him was telling him to do so, but he fought it because whatever he had thought he had seen was gone and he began to doubt if he had seen it at all. “Will, you’re cold. Are you alright?”

He had to have imagined it. Right? Because the care he saw in those eyes now and could hear in Hannibal’s voice was real. “Just a little.” Will shifted again, and snuggled in closer. Hannibal’s arms came around him tightly, lovingly, and he sighed, giving into the warmth and security he found there. “I’m fine now.”

They lay there in silence for another hour or so and Will was fighting not to fall asleep. His eyes kept closing and he would jerk back. After about the fifth time, Hannibal’s laughter drifted down to him. 

“Come on, Will,” the therapist said. “Let’s go to bed. I don’t think sleeping in this chair is good for either of us.”

Will agreed and they made their way to the master stateroom. 

Will was glad that Hannibal did not initiate anything physical between them because he still felt a little put off by the strange look in his lover’s eyes a short while ago; even though he hated that he felt that way. Hannibal had never given Will a reason not to trust him, or what he said or did, but there was still this small part of the empath’s mind that sent up a warning flag every once in a while.

Instead, they both got ready for bed, and once they were lying down, Hannibal wrapped a protective (possessive?) arm around Will, pulling the younger man’s back firmly against his front, and soon Will could detect his even breathing, indicating that he was asleep. Will tried to stay awake and think, but the rhythmic rise and fall of the older man’s breathing soon lulled him to sleep. 

He woke up some time later in the night, and for a moment he thought that he was drowning. He felt as if he was suspended under water, still lying in the bed, on the boat, but he could not breathe or move. Hannibal was still holding onto him and he was smiling, that look in his eyes once again, and Will began to panic. He tried to fight, tried to pull himself away break Hannibal’s hold and swim to the surface, but the hold on him was too great. 

Then suddenly it was gone. The night was quiet, except for the slapping of waves on the hull of the boat. Hannibal had released Will some time while they were sleeping and had turned over, his back to Will. For a moment, that panic rose again, and that voice told Will that he should run while he could. Get up as quietly as possible as to not wake the other man and leave. Even if he had to swim to shore, to just go. But he forced himself to calm down, chided himself for being a fool and for being paranoid, and made himself go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly do not know where this story is going. I wanted to post something since it has been so long so I let this chapter write itself. I can't wait for the DVD of the season so I can reaquaint myself with the show. Come on September 4th.
> 
> Thanks once again to everyone reading and leaving comments and kudos. Much appreciated. And again I am sorry about taking so long.
> 
> And here is the recipe, if you care.  
> http://recipeland.com/recipe/v/Pan-Fried-Black-Bass-Maitre-DHo-16669


End file.
